Odroid-C2
Tato kuchařka vznikla z důvodu usnadnění práce s programovým vybavením Odroid C2 jako multimediálního centra / herní konzole / streamovacího stroje / DVB-T2 set-top boxu / mnoho dalšího. Na netu je toho spousta, ale i tak to všechno rozchodit může chvíli trvat. A ne vždy jsou návody aktuální. Prerekvizity * Odroid C2 (dále jen C2) * microSD karta jako úložiště pro C2 nebo eMMC (nejlépe 16GB a více, ale i 4GB by měla stačit) * klávesnice (popř. myš) * monitor (popř. TV) a HDMI kabel * napájecí zdroj * LAN kabel * pracovní stanice s Windows 7 a výš (pro stahování, práce se soubory a hostování parsec.tv) * gamepad/joystick (pro lepší ovládání emulátorů / retro her) Operační systém Jako operační systém jsem zvolil LibreELEC, což je JeOS postavený na Kodi. LibreELEC jsem zvolil z důvodu jeho lehkosti a tedy velice rychlé odezvy ovládání. Ale v podstatě by tento návod měl fungovat pro jakékoliv Kodi (OpenELEC, OSMC, apod.). Původně jsem koketoval i s OSMC, jako plnohodnotného debianu, ale spoustu věcí lze doinstalovat i do LibreELECu pomocí doplňků. Instalace LibreELEC Pro "nainstalování" LibreELEC na mircoSD kartu lze použít nástroj LibreELEC USB-SD Creator. Ovládání je velice jednoduché, takže popis jen heslovitě, v případě nejasností doporučuji navštívit tuto stránku. Pro zápis na eMMC kartu doporučuji nástroj Etcher. # Nástroj lze stáhnout zde a nebo výše. # Z důvodu podpory ovladačů pro DVB tunery, je nutné stáhnout nejnovější image LibreELECu (9.0.0). # Spustit LibreELEC SD Creator a stažený image vybrat pomocí tlačítka Vybrat soubor. # Vybrat písmeno microSD karty (v mém případě E:\). # A kliknout Zapsat. # Kartu po té vložit do C2 a to spustit (C2 musí být připojené do internetu). # Po prvním spuštění vás přivítá průvodce nastavením. # Stačí vše odklikat (s výjimkou obrazovky pro službu SSH - tu povolit) a nezapomenout si opsat přidělenou IP adresu C2 pro pozdější připojení k němu. Instalace zvukové karty Pokud někomu nestačí integrovaný zvukový chip na desce (což není s podivem), lze použít něco takovéto nebo jakoukoliv jinou zvukovou kartu do USB. Je však nutné přepnout zvukový výstup pomocí kliknutí na položku System (ozubené kolečko) -> System -> Audio -> Audio output device a její změnou na ALSA: USB Sound Device. TV Z důvodu přechodu na nový standard vysílání DVB-T2 jsem se rozhodl využít Kodi a externího tuneru k příjmu signálu. A to byl důvod přechodu z RPi, které neumí hardwarově dekódovat kodek H.265/HEVC (v kterém vysílá ČR), na Odroid C2. Lze využít i hotového řešení v podobě set-top boxu, ale já zvolil složitější a dražší cestu :) Ale má to i své výhody: * Podsvícení TV teď pojede furt (ne jen pro filmy). * Reprosoustava 5.1 teď pojede furt (ne jen pro filmy). * Lze použít ovladač od TV k ovládání C2 (HDMI-CEC). DVB-T2 Tuner Za DVB-T2 kompatibilní tuner jsem zvolil MyGica T230C (re-brand od Geniatechu). Je jeden z nejlevnějších a je pro něj již vytvořen návod, a tedy zaručena i kompatibilita s C2. Instalace driverů Ovladače jsou již součástí OS. Stačí je jen aktivovat, a to kliknutím na Add-ons -> Program add-ons -> LibreELEC Module Drivers -> Choose DVB driver module -> DVB drivers for TBS (CrazyCat) a restartovat C2 potvrzením dialogu. Instalace klienta Ta je velmi jednoduchá, stačí kliknout na Add-ons -> Download -> PVR clients -> Tvheadend HTSP Client -> Install. Je možné, že to zahlásí chybu typu Service is unreachable, ale to je v pořádku, ještě není nainstalován server. Instalace serveru Ta je také velmi jednoduchá, stačí kliknout na Add-ons -> Download -> Services -> Tvheadend Server 4.2 -> Install. Při instalaci je nutné potvrdit instalaci závislých doplňků os.libreelec.tv. Konfigurace serveru Ta je již trošku složitější, a proto využijeme webového rozhraní. Na pracovní stanici ve stejné síti zadejte do prohlížeče adresu C2 a konfigurační port 9981 (např. http://192.168.1.5:9981). Při prvním načtení je zobrazen průvodce nastavením (lze jej vyvolat i později). # První obrazovka nabízí jazyk webového rozhraní a jazyk elektronického programového průvodce (EPG). #* Pro větší univerzálnost doporučuji nastavit pro webové rozhraní angličtinu, tedy English. #* Pro EPG doporučuji nastavit jazyk mateřský, v mém případě tedy Czech. #* Pokračovat na další obrazovku lze kliknutím na tlačítko Save & Next. # Druhá obrazovka nabízí omezení přístupu. #* Lze ponechat prázdné. #* Pokračovat na další obrazovku lze kliknutím na tlačítko Save & Next. # Třetí obrazovka nabízí nastavení tuneru vzhledem k typu příjmu signálu. #* Pro pozemní příjem stačí nastavit položku Network 2 na Silicon labs Si2168 : DVB-T#0. #* Pokračovat na další obrazovku lze kliknutím na tlačítko Save & Next. # Čtvrtá obrazovka nabízí výběr seznamu multiplexů. #* Pro ČR lze tedy nastavit položku DVB-T Network na Czech Republic: cz-All. #* Pokračovat na další obrazovku lze kliknutím na tlačítko Save & Next. # Pátá obrazovka zobrazuje průběh ladění. #* Jakmile ukazatel dosáhne 100%, lze pokračovat na další obrazovku kliknutím na tlačítko Save & Next # Šestá obrazovka nabízí přiřazení popisu kanálům. #* Doporučuji zaškrtnout všechny volby. #* Pokračovat na další obrazovku lze kliknutím na tlačítko Save & Next. # Sedmá a poslední obrazovka je pouze shrnující. #* Ukončit průvodce lze tlačítkem Finish. Nyní by již mělo byt možné sledovat naladěné kanály v Kodi kliknutím na TV -> Channels a výběrem kanálu. Zastavit vysíláni lze 2x zmáčknutím klávesy Enter. Emulátory Pro hraní starších her na emulátorech jsem zvolil GameStarter. Je to ucelený balík emulátorů. Má předpřipravenou strukturu adresářů, nastaveny scrapery (info portály o hrách) a další spoustu skvělých věcí (biosy atd.). Dokonce výkon emulátorů v tomto balíku je větší než samostatné emulátory (způsobený asi správným nastavením). Instalace Gamestarteru # Doporučuji stáhnout verzi 2.9 jako archív zip, protože již obsahuje obrázky emulátorů a připravenou adresářovou strukturu (až na pár výjimek). Konkrétně verzi pro LibreELEC. # Tu zkopírovat do C2 nejlépe pomocí programu WinSCP. ## Program WinSCP lze stáhnout zde nejlépe portable verzi. ## Po rozbalení a spuštění lze nastavit připojení do C2. ##* Do Hostname zadat IP adresu opsanou při instalaci LibreELECu (např. 192.168.1.5). ##* Do User name zadat uživatelské jméno (defaultně root). ##* Do Password zadat heslo (defaultně libreelec). ## Připojit se tlačítkem Login. ## V adresáři /storage vytvořit adresář (pomocí F7), kde budou uloženy věci k instalaci (např. install nebo nějak podobně). ## Nakopírovat soubor (pomocí F5) script.gamestarter-v2.9-LE8.zip do nově vytvořeného adresáře. # Pro povolení instalace doplňků z archívu je nutné v Kodi vyvolat nastavení System -> System -> Add-ons -> zaškrtnout Unknown sources -> potvrdit volbu kliknutím na Yes. # Nainstalovat Gamestarter z archívu kliknutím na Add-ons -> Install from zip filePokud nelze vyvolat nabídku přímo, lze to obejít výběrem Install from repository -> .. -> Install from zip file -> vybrat cestu k souboru (Home folder -> install -> script.gamestarter-v2.9-LE8.zip), vyčkat než instalace doběhne (to bude potvrzeno vyskakovacím dialogem Add-on installed). # Doplněk spustit kliknutím na Add-ons -> Program add-ons -> Gamestarter. # Po prvním spuštění dojde k automatickému nastavení doplňku a doinstalaci podpůrných programů (ukončení bude potvrzeno dialogem). # C2 na doporučení restartovat Power (stand-by znak) -> Reboot. Poznámky Instalace RetroArchu pro C2 Poněvadž Gamestarter nepodporuje RetroArch pro C2, je nutné jej doinstalovat zvlášť. # Doporučuji jej nainstalovat z tohoto repozitáře. # Zip soubor repository.jokerzbox_libreelec_s905-1.0.0.zip stáhnout a nakopírovat do C2 pomocí programu WinSCP do složky install. # Přidat repozitář kliknutím na Add-ons -> Install from zip file -> vybrat cestu k souboru (Home folder -> install -> repository.jokerzbox_libreelec_s905-1.0.0.zip), vyčkat než instalace doběhne (to bude potvrzeno vyskakovacím dialogem Add-on installed). # Poté nainstalovat 32bitové knihovny pro RetroArch pomocí Add-on -> Install from repository -> JoKeRzBoX's LibreELEC extras S905 -> Program add-ons -> 32bit Libs for RetroArch. Při instalaci je nutné potvrdit instalaci závislých doplňků os.libreelec.tv. Konec instalace bude potvrzen vyskakovacím dialogem Add-on installed. # Poté nainstalovat RetroArch pomocí Add-ons -> Install from repository -> JoKeRzBoX's LibreELEC extras S905 -> Program add-ons -> RetroArch -> install. Při instalaci je nutné potvrdit instalaci závislých doplňků os.libreelec.tv. Konec instalace bude potvrzen vyskakovacím dialogem Add-on installed. # Funkčnost RetroArchu lze zkontrolovat jeho spuštěním, a to kliknutím na RetroArch -> Open -> <<< RetroArch Menu >>> nebo z úvodního menu kliknutím na Add-ons -> Program add-ons -> RetroArch. # Program ukončit klávesou Esc. Nastavení zvukové karty Pokud chcete v RetroArchu používat externí zvukovou kartu, je nutné upravit konfigurační a spouštěcí soubor. # Upravte (F4) spouštěcí soubor /storage/.kodi/addons/emulator.tools.retroarch/bin/retroarch.start pomocí WinSCP zakomentováním řádků 77 až 79 (znakem #). Tím dojde k použití zvukového zařízení z konfiguračního souboru. # Upravte (F4) konfigurační soubor /storage/.kodi/userdata/addon_data/emulator.tools.retroarch/config/retroarch.cfg pomocí WinSCP změnou zvukového zařízení na audio_device = "hw:1,0" na řádku 25. V případě potíží prostudujte návody pro ALSA zařízení. Instalace Advanced Emulator Launcheru (dále jen AEL) AEL je doplněk do Gamestarteru, který umožňuje spouštět hry bez nutnosti vstupovat do RetroArchu (jednotné rozhraní pro emulátory) # AEL není nutné stahovat (pouze aktivovat), byl již nainstalován s Gamestarterem. # Jeho aktivaci provést kliknutím na Add-ons -> My add-ons -> Program add-ons -> Advanced Emulator Launcher -> Enable a poté jej spustit pomocí tlačítka Open. # Vybrat položku Games. # Doporučuji změnit vzhled nabídky Games na ikony (to lze provést najetím k levému okraji pomocí myši nebo šipek na klávesnici, kdy dojde k vyjetí postranního panelu a položku View změnit na Ikony). # Nyní lze přidávat jednotlivé hry (ROM), ty lze získat na mnoha místech internetu (nejlépe však na stránce www.emuparadise.me, která obsahuje velkou zásobu her pro různé systémy/emulátory)Více info o přidávání emulátorů a her do AEL lze nalézt zde. # Před korektně fungujícím automatickým přidáváním her je nutné vytvořit složku artworks a její podsložky banners, boxback, boxfront, cartridges, clearlogos, fanarts, flyers, manuals, maps, snaps, titles, trailers v /storage/.kodi/userdata/addon_data/plugin.program.advanced.emulator.launcher pomocí WinSCP. # Vzorové stáhnutí jedné hry pro PlayStation One (PSX) jako ukázka postupu. ## Na stránce www.emuparadise.me kliknout na sekci pro daný emulátor (v tomto případě PSX ISOs). ## Kliknout na písmeno, kterým je uvozen název požadované hry (např. T pro Tekken). ## Najít a kliknout na požadovanou hru Tekken_[U] (písmeno v U značí verzi hry U - americká, E - evropská, J - japonská). ## Kliknout na sekci Download links -> Download Tekken U (567M) -> Download Tekken U - File Size: 567M (před prvním stažením je nutné ověřit, zda uživatel není robot zadáním CAPTCHA textu). ## Stáhnutý archív .zip rozbalit a jeho obsah (v tomto případě soubory .bin a .cue) nakopírovat na C2 (pomocí WinSCP) do složky /storage/emulators/roms/psx (poslední složka značí typ emulátoru, v tomto případě psx jako PlayStation One)Pro emulátory MAME, C64 aj. archív .zip nerozbalovat, ale kopírovat jej celý. ## Nyní lze hru naimportovat do AEL vybráním správného emulátoru (v tomto případě PLAYSTATION), kliknutím pravého tlačítka myši (popř. zmáčknutím klávesy C) a vybráním položky Add ROMs -> Scan for New ROMsPři potížích s počtem her v jednotlivých emulátorech lze ručně upravit přímo seznamy ve formátu .json pomocí WinSCP ve složce /storage/.kodi/userdata/addon_data/plugin.program.advanced.emulator.launcher/db_ROMs. # Před prvním spuštěním hry doporučuji připojit gamepad/joystick do C2 (ten je rozpoznán LibreELECem, jakmile dojde ke stlačení jakéhokoliv tlačítka). ## Konfiguraci lze spustit potvrzením volby Yes po vyskočení dialogu nebo později kliknutím na System -> System -> Input -> Configure attached controllers. ## Namapovat jednotlivá tlačítka/osy lze podle osobních preferencí. ## Chování gamepadu / joysticku v jednotlivých hrách lze upravit v Gamestarteru/RetroArchu pomocí kliknutí na Add-ons -> Program add-ons -> Gamestarter, potvrzením spuštění doplňku a vybráním položky Settings -> Input -> Input User 1 Binds (např. změnou položky User 1 Device Type na RetroPad w/ Analog a položky User 1 Analog To Digital Type na Left Analog pro ovládání pohybu levou analogovu páčkou místo směrového kříže). # Před spuštěním her je nutné přesměrovat AEL na RetroArch pro verzi C2. To lze udělat editací souboru /storage/.kodi/userdata/addon_data/plugin.program.advanced.emulator.launcher/categories.xml. V tomto souboru je nutné nahradit (F4 -> Ctrl+H) všechny cesty ukazující do RetroArchu pro RPI (/storage/.kodi/addons/script.gamestarter/resources/bin/gamestarter.sh) cestou do RetroArchu pro C2 (/storage/.kodi/addons/emulator.tools.retroarch/bin/retroarch.sh). # Hru lze spustit po poklikání na emulátor a poté na hru samotnou. Poznámky TBD * Po přidání hry (ROM) nedojde k automatickému online scrappování. * Možnost použití IARL. * Přeskočit instalaci Gamestarteru a nastavit vše ručně. Internetové rádia Instalace doplňku Radio.de Pro přehrávání a správu rádií mi přišel nejvhodnější doplněk Radio.de, který je obsažen v oficiálním repozitáři Kodi. # Stačí jej tedy nainstalovat kliknutím na Add-ons -> Instalovat from repository -> Kodi Add-on repository -> Music add-ons -> Radio -> Install. Při instalaci je nutné potvrdit instalaci závislých doplňků script.module.xbmcswift2 2.4.0. # Doplněk lze spustit kliknutím na Add-ons -> Music add-ons -> Radio. # Přidávat rádia lze podle země vybráním Browse by country a vybráním konkrétní země (např. Czech Republic). # Jednotlivá rádia lze přidat kliknutím pravého tlačítka myši na vybraném rádiu (popř. zmáčknutím klávesy C) a vybráním položky Add to "My Stations". # Rádia, která nejsou v nabídce, lze přidat kliknutím na Add-ons -> Music add-ons -> Radio -> My Stations -> Add custom Station.... ## V prvním dialogu lze vyplnit název rádia (např. Rádio Jih). ## V druhém dialogu lze vyplnit cestu k miniatuře (např. /storage/thumbs/jih.png), kterou lze stáhnout na stránce rádia. ## Ve třetím dialogu lze vyplnit cestu ke streamu (např. http://icecast6.play.cz/jih128.mp3 pro Rádio Jih), tu lze zjistit např. ze stránek https://www.play.cz. Cloudové hraní Pokud máte grafickou kartu od nVidie, můžete použít doplněk moonlight, který funguje jako Steam Link. Instalace aplikace parsec.tv Ale my použijeme parsec.tv, který lze provozovat s jakoukoliv grafickou kartou. # Serverovou část lze stáhnout zde (v tomto případě verzi pro Widnows). ## Tuto aplikaci lze jednoduše nainstalovat, stačí projít průvodcem, není potřeba nic měnit. ## Po instalaci je nutné vytvořit profil kliknutím na text Sign Up. ## Po přesměrování na registrační stránku se lze zaregistrovat. ## Po registraci se lze přihlásit pomocí registračních údajů do aplikace. ## Po přihlášení je nutné povolit připojení k danému počítači potvrzením dialoguMůže být potřeba toto povolení více specifikovat pomocí Windows Firewallu. # Ten lze spustit napsáním slova firewall po zmáčknutí na Start a vybráním položky Povolit aplikaci v bráně Windows Firewall. # Zde lze vybrat aplikaci (v tomto případě parsec) a povolit jí přístup kliknutím na Změnit nastavení a zaškrtnutím obou políček.. ## Po kliknutí na záložku Console lze zjistit ID počítače (položka server_id) pro budoucí připojení. # Klientskou část lze stáhnout na stejné stránce (v tomto případě verzi pro Raspbian). ## Klientskou aplikaci nelze nainstalovat, protože LibreELEC není postaven na debianu, takže nemá podporu instalace balíčků dbpk. ## V tomto případě však jde omezení obejít. Soubor .deb lze rozbalit (např. pomocí 7zipu). ### Ten lze stáhnout zde (nejlépe 64-bitovou verzi). ### Tento archivátor lze jednoduše nainstalovat, stačí projít průvodcem, není potřeba nic měnit. ### Po spuštění lze rozbalit soubor parsec-rpi.deb, který obsahuje další archív data.tar. ### Ten lze opět rozbalit a tím získat soubor parsec (bez přípony) ve složce \.\usr\bin\. ### Tento soubor je typu ELF, tedy spustitelný soubor. ## Proto je tento soubor (parsec) potřeba nakopírovat (pomocí F5) do C2 pomocí WinSCP (např. do složky /storage/parsec.tv/ (kterou lze pro něj vytvořit pomocí F7)). ## Klientovi je nutné před spuštěním upravit oprávnění (pomocí F9 a zadáním 0755 do pole Octal). ## Klienta lze spustit pomocí zadání příkazu ./parsec.tv/parsec do putty. ## Dále je nutné se přihlásit stejnými registračními údaji jako do serverové části (a ty po upozornění uložit pomocí Y). ## Po přihlášení lze již vybrat běžící server pomocí jeho pořadového čísla (v tomto případě 1). ## Při příštím spuštění lze již použít uložených přístupových údajů a spustit klienta pomocí příkazu ./parsec.tv/parsec server_id=XXXX, kde XXXX je ID hostujícího počítače. Poznámky Hyperion ambilight Pokud nemáte TV od Philipsu a chcete jejich funkci Ambilight, tak je možné si ji udělat svépomocí. Co k tomu budete potřebovat a jak postupovat najdete v tomto návodu. Zde uvedený návod vychází z návodu na instalaci. # Je nutné stáhnout aplikaci na vzdálenou instalaci HyperCon. # K jejímu spuštění je potřeba Java Runtime Environment. # Nástroj HyperCon.jar lze spustit až po instalaci Javy, která lze jednoduše nainstalovat, stačí projít průvodcem, není potřeba nic měnit. # Na záložce SSH lze vybrat Operační systém, na kterém běží C2, jeho IP adresa a přihlašovací údaje. # Po zadání všech údajů se lze k C2 připojit tlačítkem Connect. # Instalaci služby nelze vyvolat z nástroje HyperCon.jar kvůli odlišné architektuře oproti RPi. Je nutné ji nainstalovat z repozitáře a to kliknutím na Add-ons -> Install from repository -> RB Add-ons -> Services -> Hyperion -> Install. Při instalaci je nutné potvrdit instalaci závislých doplňků os.libreelec.tv. # Nahrát uloženou konfiguraci lze tlačítkem Local Config Path a odeslat tlačítkem Send Config. YouTube Pro prohlížení populárních videí lze nainstalovat doplněk pro YouTube, který je obsažen v oficiálním repozitáři Kodi. # Stačí jej tedy nainstalovat kliknutím na Add-ons -> Install from repository -> Kodi Add-on repository -> Video add-ons -> YouTube -> Install. Při instalaci je nutné potvrdit instalaci závislých doplňků requests, urllib3, chardet, idna, certifi. # Doplněk lze spustit kliknutím na Add-ons -> Video add-ons -> YouTube. # Po prvním spuštění vás přivítá průvodce nastavením, kde lze vybrat jazyk a region. Je možné, že to zahlásí chybu. Doplněk znovu spusťte. A zvolte Sign-in. # Lze se přihlásit ke svému účtu po zadání zobrazeného kódu na stránce www.youtube.com/activate (nutno provést 2x). Úprava hlavní nabídky Pro snazší navigaci v menu doporučuji některé položky skrýt a jiné přidat. # Pro snazší úpravu vzhledu doporučuji změnit téma na Aeon Nox. To lze provést v záložce System -> Interface -> Skin -> Get more... -> Aeon Nox. Při instalaci tématu může dojít k zamrznutí systému. Je nutné C2 restartovat a opakovat kroky pro přizpůsobení. # Položku v menu lze skrýt pomocí kliknutí na System -> Interface -> Skin -> Configure skin... -> Setup the Aeon Nox main menu, vybrat položku a odškrtnout Enabled. #* To lze provést např. u položek TV shows, Music videos, Videos, Favourites, Apps, Concerts apod. # Položku v menu lze přidat ve stejném menu pomocí kliknutí na System -> Interface -> Skin -> Configure skin... -> Setup the Aeon Nox main menu, vybrat volnou položku CUSTOM, zaškrtnout pole Enabled (to lze až po přiřazení akce), popisek lze upravit pomocí Upravit popisek a přiřadit akci pomocí Výchozí akce při výběru. #* Např. pro přidání rádií lze vybrat Add-on -> Music add-on -> Radio -> My Stations -> Create menu item to here. #* Např. pro přidání her lze vybrat Add-on -> Program -> Advanced Emulator Launcher -> GAMES -> Create menu item to here. #* Např. pro přidání YouTube lze vybrat Add-on -> Video add-on -> YouTube -> Create menu item to here. #* Např. pro přidání podmenu pro YouTube lze vybrat Manage submenu -> Add -> Set label a zadat název (např. My Subscriptions), dále Change action -> Add-On -> Video Add-On -> YouTube, vybrat podmenu (např. My Subscriptions) a nastavit Create menu item to here. # Předpověď počasí lze přidat v System -> Services -> Weather -> Weather infromation service -> Get more... -> (doporučuji vybrat Yahoo! Weather) a nastavit umístění pomocí Location settings -> Location 1 -> napsat jméno města a doufat, že je v databázi poskytovatele počasí a pak potvrdit výběr. Jednotky se nastaví podle jazyka (viz níže). # Vzhled hlavního menu lze upravit na ikony pomocí kliknutí na System -> Interface -> Skin -> Configure skin... -> Aeon Nox main menu layout a změnu na Icons. #* Ikony jednotlivým položkám lze měnit v System -> Interface -> Skin -> Configure skin... -> Setup the Aeon Nox main menu, vybrat položku a změnit Set item icon (ikony lze přidávat pomocí WinSCP do /storage/.kodi/addons/skin.aeon.nox.5/extras/icons). Přizpůsobení # Doporučuji změnit jazyk na češtinu (aby C2 mohla používat i drahá polovička). To lze provést kliknutím na System -> Interface settings -> Regional -> Language -> Czech. # Dále lze změňit znakovou sadu na Central Europe (Windows), rozložení klávesnice podle chuti (já si dal Czech QWERTZ) a časové pásmo země na Czech Republic. A to je prozatím vše.